


“Falling apart is painful… falling in love is even more painful.”

by flickawhip



Category: Dancing On Ice RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Frankie and Erin have a moment...





	“Falling apart is painful… falling in love is even more painful.”

Frankie Poultney had fallen in love before but she always found it too painful to admit it as often the people were married or closeted. 

Erin Boag was used to love being painful but she always found herself hoping that she would find the one. 

When the two women met they could see how painful it had been for the other woman to be loved. They had been talking for a while before Erin summed up. 

“Falling apart is painful… falling in love is even more painful.”

“That about sums love up if you ask me…”

“Well love doesn’t even need to be painful for everyone.”


End file.
